Night of the Graduation
}} The Night of the Graduation is an event on How to Get Away with Murder. The event occurred around May 2017. __TOC__ History Season 6 Night Before Graduation Annalise and Tegan go to The Middleton Dean's Graduation Party and while they are partying a news story drops claiming Annalise is being investigated by the FBI in an operation called "Bonfire" (Sam Keating's Murder) and the information coming from an anonymous source . The Keating 5 hear the news and get high and when they return home get a blocked call. Laurel (whom no one has seen since she disappeared along with Christopher) Facetimes Michaela, Connor, Oliver, and Asher. She swears she’s not the informant, but she won’t tell them where she and Christopher are. She also refuses to say who helped her make her sudden getaway. The informant is actually right in front of Michaela, Connor, and Oliver’s eyes - Asher. He tries to deny it but ultimately he can’t and eventually admits he’s the informant but claims he hasn’t told the police anything concrete yet. Before he can continue, he’s knocked unconscious with a fire poker by Oliver. His head is bleeding but he’s alive. Michaela wants to take Asher to the hospital but he wants to explain everything. He says he had to become the informant because of his mom and Chloe. The FBI was going to put his mom in jail. But he swears that he’s tried to protect them. He’s never recorded anything they’ve said that was incriminating. Asher promises that they can trust him. At the end of the day, the FBI wants Annalise. He’s willing to give her up. “Save yourselves,” he tells them. “You know what’s what she would do.” Connor walks outside to talk with Michaela. Oliver goes to get a fresh towel for Asher. When he returns, he finds that Asher is gone. He’s gone to Bonnie’s house. Bonnie calls Frank and says she needs him ("Are You the Mole?"). }} While wearing her graduation outfit, Michaela is brought in for questioning. In the interrogation, Agent Lanford and his colleague come to tell her that the game isup, that they know everything. They tell her that an FBI informant was killed and Michaela's fingerprints are on the murder weapon. Michaela looks at the photo of the bloody fire poker before asking to speak to her attorney. Around the same time, Connor is interrogated by the FBI and he is shown a picture of blood spatter where he succumbs to the pressure and laughs hysterically resulting in some form of mild attack Michaela overhears this emergency and tries shouting through to them, wanting to help her friend. Tegan arrives at Gabriel and Asher's apartment building where she tells to the FBI that she's come to represent her client and there's a lot of blood spatter upstairs? Asher arrives on Bonnie's doorstep with his shirt covered in blood. Oliver is waiting at the Reception for Connor, Frank arrives to check up on him and tries to take him home but Oliver rushes up to the desk and says he's the murderer and wants to be arrested in Connor's place. Appearances